


Let's Get Started

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beta Peter Hale, Canon Compliant, Dubious Consent, Getting Together, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Injured Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post-Canon, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter finally gets his chance with Stiles only it all goes very wrong before it goes right.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 5
Kudos: 289





	Let's Get Started

**Author's Note:**

> More about the dub con warning see the end note (it is spoilery though).
> 
> More info on possibly triggering part in the end note as well.
> 
> Please let me know if I need to tag anything else, it's almost midnight and I may have forgotten something.
> 
> In this Peter is 39 and Stiles and co are 21. It starts in early August and ends mid-December.

Peter sits down with his evening cup of tea and his book, he has just put his feet on the low coffee table when a knock sounds. Tilting his head Peter hears a familiar heartbeat and breathing pattern, he's intrigued enough to open the door.

"Stiles."

"Hey Peter." Stiles gives a little awkward wave before glaring at his hand and shoving it in the pocket of his hoodie. "Can I come in? I wanted to talk to you about something."

Stepping aside Peter watches Stiles as he makes his way to the couch, he touches things on his route, picks up the book Peter has just started and takes a sip of Peter's tea before immediately pulling a face at the taste.

Peter shuts the door and slowly moves to sit on the sofa. Stiles shifts so their knees touch. "Harry Potter?" He queries holding up the book.

"I missed it." Peter says, he narrows his eyes. Stiles is more fidgety than usual, fingers tapping on the armrest of the couch. "What is it? Monster of the week bothering you?"

"Nah," Stiles drops the book down. He swallows. "It's something else, actually."

"Something I can help you with, at-" Peter glances at his watch "-ten o'clock at night."

Stiles scrubs a hand through his hair. "I didn't want to chicken out. See I'm leaving for college at the end of the month."

"As you, along with most of the Pack, have done for a couple of years now, nothing new, darling."

With a huff of frustration Stiles moves even closer to Peter. "Just shut up a second, god, you're so fucking annoying."

Staying still Peter eyes Stiles as the human encroaches closer, Stiles puts an arm on the back of the couch and a hand on Peter's thigh, high on Peter's thigh. Peter involuntarily clenches the muscle, Stiles' thumb rubs in a soothing arc. "I see the way you look at me, Peter. I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to make a move."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you _sweetheart_ " Stiles mocks him a little, voice lowering to a breathy whisper as he draws even closer.

Peter can feel Stiles' breath on his lips, the heat from his body, the heavy weight of his hand, the scent of his arousal is intoxicating and all of it combined is overwhelming. "Alright, I'll bite. I am attracted to you Stiles, however; I'm eighteen years older and almost forty. And, I won't fuck you for fun."

"I think you're more than attracted to me Peter," Stiles' eyes are focused on Peter's mouth, he leans into press their lips together briefly before tugging on Peter's bottom lip with his teeth.

"I think I am too," Peter admits. He finally, _finally_ , allows himself to touch Stiles. His sets his hands on Stiles' ribs, flattening the oversized hoodie beneath his palms.

"Don't worry, Peter, I'm more than attracted to you as well." Stiles confesses quietly, heartbeat steady.

They surge together in a heated kiss. Stiles takes control of kissing Peter, he uses his tongue, teeth and lips to dominate. Peter uses his hands to draw Stiles' body on top of him.

Their hips rock together, Peter feels Stiles' hard cock rubbing deliciously against his own and he feels the tell-tale tingly feeling down the shaft of his cock and at the head. Peter's cock fills and the tickley butterfly sensation spreads into his lower stomach. It's a warm feeling that builds quickly once it's started, and fast becomes painful. Peter needs to come.

"Please, Stiles, please." Peter pleads breathlessly into Stiles' mouth. Stiles kisses him again, tongue filling Peter's mouth, flicking over his fangs as they descend. Peter's losing control of his wolf, he's wanted Stiles since the boy was sixteen and Peter listened to his 'no' in the parking garage.

But now, Stiles is saying yes and it's been so long that having Stiles is almost too much.

"You're so good for me Peter." Stiles whispers, his mouth moving to Peter's throat. Peter throws his head back as he bares his neck to Stiles' sharp bites and bruising kisses.

A hand snakes down the front of Peter's pajama bottoms, Stiles takes Peter's cock in a firm grip and Peter's orgasm rushes through him. He's powerless to stop it, it's inevitable.

Stiles' grip becomes too firm, the teeth at his neck are suddenly too sharp, and the scent becomes one of satisfaction, power and hunger all rolled into one. Peter lets out a long, loud howl for help.

"Tut tut," the succubus-wearing Stiles' face taunts. "You shouldn't have done that _sweetheart_ , I can't play anymore if your mutts come."

The world around Peter lights up with responding howls, Scott and Derek are close, coming closer. The succubus snarls and lets go of Peter's cock. Immediately Peter slumps back on the couch, he's exhausted and shivery, he feels weak and helpless. 

The Stiles-succubus swipes his tongue over his hand licking away Peter's come. "Delicious." He smirks, "I'll be back, _sweetheart_ , you're too powerful and tasty to let go."

Then with a speed that the real, human Stiles doesn't have the succubus is out Peter's window and jumping off the balcony. Peter hears Derek and Scott, and others rushing up the stairs. He has enough presence of mind to pull the throw blanket on the back of his couch over his lap. It rests uncomfortably against his sticky dick, Peter hasn't got the strength to tuck himself back into his trousers.

Scott barrels through the door, wolfed out and nostrils flaring. Derek and Isaac right behind him, Kira comes in with Malia both ready for a fight. Lydia hurries in afterwards and behind her comes Stiles, bat in hand. Peter closes his eyes. He doesn't want this, doesn't want Stiles here right now.

"Succubus?" Derek asks carefully keeping his eyes on Peter's face, his nostrils are flaring and he can obviously smell that Peter is covered in his own come.

"Window." Peter gasps. Derek and Isaac head to the balcony and jump down, while Kira and Malia hurry through the apartment door slamming it shut behind them.

Lydia heads to teh kitchen and Peter hears the tap running. She comes back in with a glass of water, Lydia swallows hard and holds it to Peter's lips when his hand shakes as he reaches out to take it. He swallows the cool liquid, feeling humiliated.

Scott moves to crouch down on the floor next to Peter. "You let it in?"

"It was someone I... know." Peter says quietly.

Stiles drops his bat with a clang and slumps down on the other end of the couch. He reaches out and takes a sip of Peter's tea, pulling a face at hit before he lifts the book, quirking an eyebrows he says "Harry Potter?"

Peter is sure that only Scott notices him flinch.

"Not now, Stiles," Scott reprimands.

Stiles' eyes flick over Peter, gaze resting on where the blanket is covering his lap before he nods, face pale and he plonks the book down.

"Derek and the others won't find anything." Peter says. He has enough control now to pull his wolf-features back. "Just like the other.... others."

"Only you're not dead." Lydia reminds him, matter-of-factly.

"Werewolf." Stiles replies. He has his eyes on Peter, and it's making Peter uncomfortable. Scott picks up on Peter's discomfort. He lays a hand on Peter's shoulder, it's warm and Peter shivers, suddenly noticing how cold he feels.

"Lydia, Stiles why don't you two go and do some more research?"

Stiles glares at his friend. "With what new information?" He demands.

"The succubus had the ability to disguise itself as someone Peter knows." Scott hesitates and looks at Peter, "right?"

Inclining his head Peter agrees. "Mostly right. It had the look, scent, heartbeat, mannerisms of someone I am attracted to."

Lydia leans forward her eyes keen. Stiles taps his fingers on the armrest of the couch. "I think you're more than attracted, right?" Stiles says.

Peter swallows heavily. He can't be here right now, not with Stiles and his scent and words and mannerisms. The same things that had fooled Peter the first time and he can't tell now. His best moment had become his worst nightmare. Peter can't stand to even look at Stiles. "I'm going to shower," Peter hauls himself off the couch. Scott grabs his arm to steady him, face in a deep frown.

He just manages to catch his pajama bottoms and hold the blanket tight in front of him before Peter stumbles into his Alpha. Scott gets a tight grip on him and says nothing as he practically carries Peter to the bathroom.

Scott turns the water on to hot and, after Peter gives him a nod, he leaves closing the door quietly behind him.

It takes a while, the bathroom has filled with steam before Peter strips and steps under the hot stream of water. He sinks onto his knees and for the first time since before his family was burned Peter lets himself cry.

**

The Pack work tirelessly to try and find the succubus but they don't have any luck. Another man, the fourth one, turns up dead in an alleyway outside Jungle. All the other victims have been found near there, Peter had been the only exception.

"But why did it come for you?" Stiles asks. He's frustrated, he and Lydia have spent most of their days with Peter trying to work out a pattern or a link. "You don't live near Jungle."

"I go there." Peter replies. He raises a challenging eyebrow daring Stiles or Lydia to comment. They merely share a look. Peter rolls his eyes. "I go to Jungle to meet people."

"Meet people." Lydia says flatly, disbelief painting her features.

"Fine. I go to Jungle to meet nice young men to _fuck_." Peter sneers at her, "enough detail for you? Or should I give you a play by play?"

Stiles' scent has gone sour and Peter sends a sharp glance his way, Stiles looks unaffected though, his eyes on the laptop in front of him. Peter allows himself to look. Ever since the incident with the succubus Peter hasn't been alone with Stiles, it's been a happy accident that one or more of the Pack have been in Peter's apartment constantly. They're trying to keep him safe.

"So we stake out Jungle then. Isaac and Derek can go in, the rest of us can stay outside, the girls can't be inside their not male." Stiles says. "Scott is in a relationship with Kira and would smell like her too much."

"I'll be there in case you need me to scream." Lydia's voice is quiet but firm.

"Yes. If you don't mind." Stiles looks intently at her.

She inclines her head, hair falling over her face for a brief moment before she looks up at him defiant. "I'll be there."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather sit this one out." Peter says delicately from where he's leaning over an old book he'd gotten out of the vault. It doesn't have much on succubuses but it's more than nothing.

"Oh yeah." Stiles agrees heatedly. "One more pull from it and you're dead. Again."

"Indeed." Peter smirks in amusement and his eyes catch Stiles'. They stare at each other for a moment then Stiles huffs a little laugh and the moment is broken. Peter drops his gaze and pretends to read his book, he hears Stiles let out a disappointed sigh.

**

It's a Thursday night when the Pack set up their stakeout of Jungle. It's popular night, surprisingly, though not as busy as Fridays or Saturdays.

Peter stays at home. He's aware of the plan, where everyone is meant to be and what they're doing. He knows the cut of time is two in the morning, Peter intends to keep himself awake to hear from the Pack then.

It's nearing midnight when there's a quiet tapping on his door. Immediately after hearing the heartbeat on the other side Peter is alert. He sets his book down and after taking a deep breath he opens it and lets Stiles in.

Stiles grins at him. "Figured you'd be awake, still. I got kicked out of Jungle." Stiles shrugs, pulling his hands from the pocket of his tight jeans. The top he's wearing is fitted too, and almost see-through. "The bartender recognised me, so I had to leave and I can't do shit outside with Scott and Lyds so I thought I'd come here."

Peter eyes him intently, he's trying to find something, _anything_ , that will prove this is the _real_ Stiles and not the succubus-Stiles again.

"What're you looking at me like that for?" Stiles smirks uneasily, "you knew I'd be back."

That's it. That all the confirmation Peter needs.

He snarls and jumps on succubus-Stiles, slamming his claws into succubus-Stiles' side. Only Stiles stares at him with a look of betrayal. "Peter-" he gasps out, hand coming up to weakly hit Peter's face.

The metallic tang of human blood filled Peter's nostrils and he pulls his wolf back with horror. Stiles is bleeding heavily where Peter clawed him. He's pale and cold.

"I'm sorry, Stiles, love, I'm so sorry." Peter tugs his shirt off and balls it up to press against Stiles' wound. "Just hold on, love, hold on."

Peter picks Stiles up and cradles him against his chest. He uses his super-speed to pick up his phone and keys, without bothering for shoes Peter hurries down to his car. With shaking hands that are covered in Stiles' blood, Peter straps him into the reclined passenger seat.

Driving wildly, mostly one-handed, as his other hand is draining Stiles' pain. Peter keeps talking to Stiles, trying to get him to respond. "Stiles, hold on for me. You need to hold on."

Peter pulls into the hospital car park and when he presses his shirt against Stiles' side, Stiles weakly holds his wrist. He's trying to say something, Peter leans closer to hear him. 

"Why?" Stiles has tears filling his eyes.

Resting his forehead on Stiles' Peter blinks away the wetness from his eyes. "I thought it was the succubus again. Hold on, we're at the hospital now, just hold on, love." Peter's voice breaks as he pleads with Stiles, while getting him out the car.

He runs into the emergency department. "Help me, please!" Peter shouts, by some luck, Melissa is at the nurses station. She rushes forward and pulls the shirt back from Stiles side. Melissa gives Peter a piercing look when she sees the five deep holes made by Peter's claws and fingers.

She starts shouting things and Peter puts Stiles down on a gurney and he's immediately wheeled away to surgery. Peter stumbles to sit on one of the uncomfortable waiting room seats. His hands, right more than left, are bloody and shaking. He's shivering but not from the cold, Peter is filled with horror at what he's done.

He thumbs over his phone to make a call.

"Sheriff Stilinski speaking."

"Sheriff, it's Peter."

There's a pause. "Everything okay?"

"Stiles is in the hospital. He's just been rushed down for surgery." Peter swallows back the burning feeling of guilt. "I don't know anything more." He lies.

"I'll be right there." The Sheriff hangs up and Peter dials Scott.

The conversation with Scott is just as difficult. "Peter!" Scott sounds jubilant. "We've got the bastard!"

"I- what?"

"The succubus, we got him. He latches onto Isaac, Lydia immobilised him with her scream and Derek tore out his throat." Scott is breathing heavy, Peter can hear the smile in his voice. "Have you seen Stiles he not answering his phone?"

"He's- we're at the hospital." Peter admits. He clears his throat. "There was an incident. Stiles is in surgery now."

Scott seems to hold his breath. "What happened?" His voice is hard.

"Not now, Scott. Not now, Alpha."

The sigh Scott releases is harsh and disappointed, Peter closes his head and rests his head on a bloody fist. He swallows back guilt and clenches his eyes closed to hold back tears that threaten to spill over.

"We're on our way." Scott says.

Peter nods even though Scott can't see him and then the line goes dead. Melissa appears, takes him by the hand and leads him into a bathroom. "Come on, Peter, let's get you cleaned up."

She's gentle as she washes Stiles' blood from Peter's hands. Melissa dries them carefully looking at Peter with such concern. "I- don't deserve this kindness, Melissa."

"Of course you do, honey, you're Pack."

Shaking his head Peter disagrees. "I hurt him. I got- I thought it was the succubus again."

Melissa pauses then holds Peter's hands. "It's alright, honey. It's going to be alright. Stiles is a fighter, he'll pull through."

"You can't know that." Peter whispers, he's never felt so ashamed in his life. Melissa hugs him, before handing him a top.

"It's one of the doctors', he's about your size." She helps him put it on. Then leads him back to the waiting room where the Pack and the Sheriff are.

Peter sits with them, taking comfort that he doesn't deserve. He stays with his Pack until they get the news that Stiles is out of surgery and in a stable condition. As soon as he sees Melissa pull Scott and the Sheriff to one side Peter leaves.

**

Peter can't say he's surprised when one of the Pack let's themselves into his apartment less than an hour after he'd left the hospital. What he hadn't expected was for it to be Derek.

He's in his bedroom packing up his essential belongings: laptop, books, cash and some clothes. Peters showered, washed Stiles' scent from his skin but no amount of scrubbing had taken away the feeling of Stiles' warm insides on Peter's claws and fingers.

Derek watches him from the doorway, he doesn't say anything until Peter sighs and faces him.

"You're in love with Stiles."

It's not at all what Peter expected Derek to say. "What makes you think that."

"Isaac said the succubus was just an attractive young man, he has no emotional attraction to anyone at the moment." Derek folds his arms across his chest. "He taunted us. He told us how makes himself into the image of who his victim loves, usually unrequitedly."

"Yes." Peter answers sitting down heavily on the side of his bed. "I love Stiles."

"And you're running away?"

Peter nods. "I hurt him. I dug my claws into his side, my fingers went in deep. I deliberately hurt my Packmate."

"You thought he was a succubus."

"I couldn't tell the difference. Not when the succubus came and not when it was Stiles." Peter clenches his hands into fists. "Not until it was too late."

Derek moves to rest his hand on Peter's shoulder, it's the first sign of comfort Peter has had from his nephew since the fire. It doesn't last long. "Where will you go?"

"I'll visit Cora for a while, then I'll see where the wind takes me."

"Alright." Derek hovers for a moment. "You have my number and you're still Pack, Uncle Peter."

Peter looks at Derek, "you haven't called me that in a long time," Peter says hoarsely.

"I know." Derek's lips quirk into an almost smile before he's out the door and out the apartment. Peter smiles at the place where he had been for a long time.

**

Peter makes one last stop on his way out of Beacon Hills. It's nearing four in the morning but Peter thinks he should be gone as soon as possible. It'll be easier for everyone, Stiles especially.

The hospital isn't as busy at this time of the morning, Peter quietly asks the nurse at the emergency department where Stiles. She gives him a disapproving look over her glasses.

"Visiting hours are over. Eight til eight."

"I am aware, ma'am." Peter gives her his charming smile. "I'm leaving town and I just wanted to say goodbye." He puts his filled duffel bag over his shoulder. "Please, just five minutes."

"He's not awake."

Peter nods. "I just want to see him."

The nurse purses her lips and Peter schools his face into hopeful, while holding his breath at the same time. "Oh alright, five minutes. If you're not walking through those doors at four-oh-five I'll call security."

"Thank you, thank you so much."

"Through those doors, second room on the left." She gives him a nod, taps her watch and Peter hurries off.

Stiles is lying on a hospital bed, pale and hooked up to machines. He has a tube giving him oxygen up his nose, a lure in one hand with medicine and the other hand is hooked up to a blood pressure machine. It hisses and takes Stiles' blood pressure. Peter watches the sleeve puff up and the numbers appear before he moves forward.

"I- I know you won't remember this, Stiles. I had to say goodbye, though, to you." Peter takes Stiles' fingers gently in his hand as he leans down to press his lips to Stiles' forehead. "I won't ask you to forgive me, love, I know you would. This is not something I can forgive myself for. I'll be gone by the time you wake up."

As Peter moves to take something out his bag he sees the Sheriff standing in the doorway. "Sheriff." Peter greets. "I didn't see you there."

"Going somewhere?" The Sheriff nods at Peter's duffel bag.

"I think it'll be best if I get out of town for a while." Peter pulls out an envelope, it has Stiles' name on it. "I can imagine how you're feeling right now, Sheriff."

The Sheriff nods respectfully. It wasn't long ago that Peter had a loved one hurt and in hospital, only Cora had been saved by Derek. No one could save Stiles like that.

"I'm trusting that you'll be kind enough to give him this for me." Peter holds out the envelope. Slowly the Sheriff takes a step closer, then another, until he can reach out a hand and take it. "Whenever you feel he's ready to read it."

"Knowing my son that will be as soon as he wakes up and realises you've left."

Peter gives the Sheriff a half smile, "probably." He takes one last, long, look at Stiles. "I'll leave you to rest."

The Sheriff claps a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Don't stay away too long."

Peter doesn't know what to say to that so he just nods and walks out. He doesn't look back, not at Stiles or the hospital or at Beacon Hills in his rear-view mirror.

Peter just drives and drives.

He drives until he stop thinking about Stiles, clawing him and Peter drives to forget the while damned incident. He drives until he barely remembers the letter he wrote. He keeps his phone charged, he ignores most texts and calls responding only to Derek or Scott on occasion letting them know he's alright and not dead.

Peter never hears from Stiles.

**

_My darling, Stiles,_

_I cannot begin to express my regret at hurting you. There are excuses I could make however I won't. Nothing I could say would make any of this better, it won't speed up your recovery nor will it improve your thoughts about me._

_I will not ask for you to forgive me. This is not something for which I deserve forgiveness. From you, our Pack or even myself._

_Stiles, I'm going to go away for a while. I don't know where to, I told Derek I'd start by visiting Cora. I believe he knew I was lying, if he didn't he's a terrible example of a werewolf._

_I need to take a break from Beacon Hills and you. Yes, love, I need a break from you. I assure you, most sincerely, that it has nothing to do with you. I also know you won't believe me and will shoulder all the blame yourself._

_I was fooled so easily by the succubus, so blinded by my attraction to you and my feelings for you that I did not want to question the too-good-to-be-true behavior. I am extremely sorry that my lapse in judgement and my lack of suspicion in that moment caused me to do you harm._

_I have one last thing to say to you, Stiles, my love. I could not say this in person because I know if I did you would have asked me to stay. And I would have. I would have stayed for you, I would do anything for you._

_Goodbye, Stiles._

_Yours,  
Peter._

**

Peter has settled in Maine. Well, settled is perhaps too strong a word, he's paid for a hotel room for an entire month. The longest he's been in any place. For the last few months Peter has traveled across America, into Canada and back. He's roamed through small towns and big cities, never staying in one place for more than a week, usually only a couple of days.

It's nearly Christmas and Peter feels despondent. He misses his Pack, his nephew and his Alpha. He misses his friends and the comforts of his home in Beacon Hills but most of all Peter misses Stiles.

He hasn't heard from him at all since he left. Peter's lost count of the number of times he's almost called Stiles and hesitated long enough to put the phone away. The messages he's written and not sent, deleting them later on. Peter left the ball in Stiles' court, so to speak, if Stiles got his letter that is.

Peter is looking out his hotel room window. The ground is covered with snow, the lights from the shops and streetlamps reflecting off the white surface, not many people are out and about this late on Christmas Eve.

There's a loud knock on the door, Peter glances at it then back out the window. He thinks about calling Derek, or even Scott. Peter wants Pack, especially at this time of year. He doesn't think he'd be welcome though, in fact, Peter knows he'd be hated even more than he was after he came out of his coma.

The knock sounds again, more urgent this time. Peter's slow to answer it.

"Do you know how long it's taken me to find you?" Stiles demands as he pushes his way inside the hotel room. Peter stare numbly at him. Stiles gives him a soft, fond look and pulls Peter into a tight hug. "Don't you ever walk out on me again."

Peter slumps into Stiles' embrace. The scent of him, and Pack, the feel of Stiles in his arms and holding Peter tight is staggering. Peter almost crumbles under the weight of it all.

"I-"

"Shush," Stiles soothes. "Not now Peter."

Pulling away to look at Stiles' face Peter is wary. Stiles has heartbreak written on his face and he pulls a pocket-knife out his jacket and uses the switchblade to poke at his thumb. Red, metallic-smelling, human blood wells up, Peter hates the way he relaxes knowing it truly is _Stiles_.

"Why are you here?" Peter asks.

"To bring you home, Peter." Stiles lifts his hand, not the one with the bloody thumb to cup Peter's cheek. "You've been gone too long, you don't have to punish yourself anymore."

Peter shakes his head.

"The Pack miss you. Derek is grumpier than usual. Peter," Stiles says softly waiting until he has Peter's full attention before continuing, "I miss you. I love you and I want you home."

Still not able to believe this is happening Peter tugs Stiles' bloody thumb up to his mouth, he watches blood well up and over the tip as he squeezes. Peter takes a deep breath, it's totally human and completely Stiles. He swipes his tongue out to lick the blood from Stiles' thumb. "You're really here."

"Yes." Stiles smiles widely. "Can I kiss you, Peter?"

Peter lets out a sound that's more sob than laughter. "Yes, love."

Stiles is slow as he draws closer, Peter closes his eyes before their lips meet and when they do it's in a soft, gentle kiss. Stiles moves his lips over Peter's, he's careful with his tongue and teeth. Peter kisses him back and he feels lighter every time their lips move and tongues brush.

It warms Peter up from the inside, like magic. As if he's been cold all this time and Peter is thawing with Stiles' kiss.

They break apart, staying close though. They rest their foreheads together. Peter opens his eyes to see Stiles smiling at him. "You'll come home with me?" Stiles whispers.

"In the morning." Peter replies. "Tonight I just want to be with you."

"You mean sex?" Stiles asks, he pulls back slightly.

"No. Not unless you want to. I just want to be with _you_. If it means lying in bed watching movies and cuddling, that's absolutely fine. It's you and your company and intimacy I crave, Stiles, not just sex." 

"I didn't think you'd want to have sex with me after the-" he waves a hand at his side.

"After the succubus incident, you mean."

Stiles nods. Peter takes a step back but squeezes Stiles' hands. "Can I see?"

With another nod Stiles shrugs out of his jacket and pulls off a jumper, a shirt and an undershirt. He stands there bare chested in front of Peter. Swallowing heavily Peter can't look away from the five scars on Stiles' side. Peter reaches out and splays his hand flat on Stiles' skin, his fingers align perfectly with the scars. 

Stiles lets out a whoosh of air, his scent is full of relief as of he were scared of what Peter's reaction was going to be. His skin breaks out in goosebumps when Peter shifts his hand just enough to press the tips of his fingers against the scars. 

"I-" 

"Don't apologise Peter." Stiles sets his hand over Peter's. "It wasn't your fault, you were a victim. It wasn't my fault that it used my face, and it was not your fault it chose you. You hear me?" 

Peter gives a slight smirk. "That sounds like something you've been told a lot."

"Five months of therapy and fucking Derek was the one that put it in a way for me to understand." Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"Well Derek would know." 

"Yes, he does. He's a good listener if you need it." Stiles suggests. 

Peter strokes his thumb over Stiles' skin. "I don't need it." When Stiles frowns and looks to argue Peter says "you're not the only one with a therapist." 

"Wow. Not expecting that Peter." 

"I've been around a lot longer than you, sweetheart. I know when I'm running away and what unhealthy coping mechanisms look like." Peter finally takes his hand from Stiles' skin. "Jorge is an old friend and he ... helps."

"You don't have to tell me more, Peter. What you discuss is for you."

"Apparently I should try being honest. Sarcasm isn't helpful, so I'm told." 

Stiles lets out a bark of laughter. "No? Who knew?" He takes hold of Peter's hand. "You wouldn't be you without sarcasm and withholding information." 

"Oh I'll still do that, darling, just not with you." Peter tightens his fingers around Stiles', "for you I'll at least drop hints." 

"Will you come to bed with me?" Stiles asks, almost shyly. "I'm tired and cold and I have missed you."

"Of course, love." Peter strips out of his clothes, he can see Stiles looking over his body and it causes a tingle of arousal in his cock. 

Stiles quickly joins Peter in being naked. Peter enjoys gazing at Stiles' body, he's lithe and muscular with little hair on his chest but a furry trail from his bellybutton to above his cock where it curves proudly up toward his belly. Stiles has strong thighs that are covered in dark hair, his embarrassed blush covers his chest in red splotches. 

"There's no need to be ashamed, love. You're magnificent." 

"Yeah, well, you're ridiculous." Stiles rolls his eyes and huffs, flapping a hand in the direction of Peter. "It's not fair, you're so fucking hot." 

Peter steps closer so they are almost touching. "Look at me, Stiles." 

"I am." Stiles grumbles. 

"What do you see?" Peter takes Stiles' hand and rests it on his chest above his heart. "What do you feel?" 

Stiles frowns and rubs his fingers in Peter's chest hair. 

"Do you feel how fast my heart is beating?" Peter asks, voice pitched low. "Can you feel my chest rising and falling quicker? Do you see how wide my pupils are? Do you see how hard my cock is? How full my balls are?" Peter takes Stiles' other hand and holds it against the base of his cock and the top of his balls, Stiles' palm and fingers long enough to press against both. "This is all for you. I am attracted to _you_ , I am in love with _you_ , I am aroused by _you_ , Stiles."

"Fucking hell Peter." Stiles shifts his hand to cup Peter's balls, he rolls them in his palm and kisses Peter deep and wet and filthy. 

"What do you want?" Peter asks as he sucks kisses up and down Stiles' neck.

"I want to see you come." Stiles pants. "I want to make you come." 

"Yes. How?" 

Stiles moves his hand up to Peter's cock, gripping the shaft. "With my hand, theb my mouth and then my dick." 

Peter can't prevent the way his hips thrust forward as he hisses in pleasure. He takes a step towards the bed, Stiles follows him, one hand still on Peter's chest the other around his cock. "Well then," Peter gets onto the bed, Stiles moving along with him, "let's get started."

**Author's Note:**

> Dub con: Peter starts to have sex with Stiles (consensually) only it's not Stiles it's the succubus.
> 
> There is some aftermath of Peter dealing with what happens with the succubus and it may be triggery for some. 
> 
> Later Stiles comes to Peter and Peter hurts him thinking he's the succubus, he's not. 
> 
> I am on Tumblr @cathcer1984.


End file.
